Talk:Military power/@comment-5719632-20121109031500
Military Power is calcuated by adding up all of the modules (weapons, defense and support) that you have on your ship. Each individual module has it's own MP rating and these add up to the overal MP rating of a ship. Keep in mind that each hull type, from transport and corvette right up to dreadnaughts have ZERO MP to start. This means that you, the player, ultimately decide what final MP of a ship and then your fleets will be. In terms of the categories of ship modules some module types offer a greater increase of MP than others. Weapons - Lasers, Kinetic and Missile Modules offer the greatest increase of MP on a ship. These modules deal direct damage to your foes Defenses - Shield, Deflect and Flak Modules offer a medium of MP increase on a ship. These modules protect your ships from damage. Support - Support Modules offer the lowest increase of MP on a ship. Putting it simply Support Modules give your ships more utility, increase the efficiency of your weapons, help increase the survivability of your ships or help with invading an enemy system. Summing up, Weapon and Defense Modules are the primary means of generating MP on a ship with the Support Modules assisting and making the ships more versatile. Outside of the ships; and the modules on them; themselves. The only other way to directly increase the MP of your ships and fleets is by putting a Hero with them. Like in a RPG, your Heroes gain levels as they gain experience from taking part in battles with your fleets. Like in an RPG, Heroes have attributes that you can increase as they level up. The two most important attributes for increasing the MP of your ships and fleets are. Offense - The Offense Attribute increases the effectiveness of your ships weapons. This number is then multiplied by FOUR to become a percentage multiplier that increases the effectiveness of your weapon systems and therefore your MP by that percentage multiplier. For example, a Hero with an Offense Attribute of 5 increases the effectiveness of your weapons and therefore your MP by 20% Defense - The Defense Attribute increases the effectiveness of your ships defenses. This number is then multiplied by FOUR to become a percentage multiplier that increases the effectiveness of your defense systems and therefore your MP by that percentage multiplier. For example, a Hero with a Defense Attribute of 5 increases the effectiveness of your defenses and therefore your MP by 20% Now, as for your MP when invading a system, that MP is directly used when calculating your Invasion Power, MP point for MP point. Heroes do help increase your IP. But what helps even more is the Invasion Modules. Invasion Modules are Support Modules that help increase as ships power when trying to conquer a system. Putting it simply they add a modifier to a ship that is added to the ships MP to calculate how many turns it will take to take the system. This modifier can be a raw number and/or a percentage multiplier. Remember that IP is only used to calculate a ships strength during invasion, at all other times MP is used. In terms of the MP itself, think of it as a rating that you use to compare the combat effectiveness of your ships and fleets to that of your opponents. While having a higher MP than that of your opponent does swing the odds in your favour, it isn't a guarantee of winning. Use it as more of a guide than anything else, because in an actual fleet battle, especially if you do it manually there are other factors at play.